Harpocrates
Harpocrates (ハーウポクラテス Sutaaringu Pisutaa) is a high ranked Gourmet Knight who is based in the Human World. He was born with Gourmet Cells that have the characteristic of muffling sound. Because of this, he has a very quiet and soft voice. Due to this power, he has been known as the Silent Knight. He has become an acquaintance of Sterling Pister and Kagura during their journeys, and has even become a mentor to Sterling. Appearance Harpocrates is a tall, muscular man with long, black hair. He is usually seen with a serious expression on his face. He has a scar that runs beneath his left eye down to his jaw. He wears bandages wrapped around his head, in his hair. As a member of the Gourmet Knights, he marks his face with the organization's ranking system. For Harpocrates, he puts two black markings beneath his right eye, leaving the left side blank because of his scar. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Gourmet Cells Harpocrates was born with Gourmet Cells, despite the fact that neither of his parents had them. Instead, he gained them from all the high quality, gourmet food his mother ate while pregnant. These cells, that normally would have integrated into her body, became part of Harpocrates. His Gourmet Cells have a peculiar muffling effect that reduces the noise of any sounds around him. This creates a calming atmosphere around him, as loud noises die out when they hit his body. It is also very noticeable with his voice, which can hardly be heard by ordinary ears. This makes his voice very soft. In fact, when his mother was pregnant with him and she went to get an ultrasound, it came up as blank since he muffled the sound waves used. Harpocrates eventually came to realize that his body wasn't simply muffling sounds that came into contact with his body, but was actually "eating" the noise. Food Honour Harpocrates has trained at Shokurin Temple to learn Food Honour. He spent a great amount of time learning to properly use it. In learning Food Honour, all of his movements have become more precise, losing their useless motions. This increases the speed of his movements, and the total power he can give to use moves. Despite all the time he spent at Shokurin Temple though, he never learned the secret technique of the temple. Physical Prowess As a high ranked Gourmet Knight, Harpocrates is a skilled, and well trained individual. Despite the simple diet that sustains him, he is quite muscular and can display high levels of speed and strength. Though because of the simple diet, he has a lower level of endurance when compared to many others with Gourmet Cells, as he doesn't have the same level of calories stored within him. Due to his training as a Knight, Harpocrates is also incredibly limber and nimble. Just like the other Gourmet Knights, Harpocrates has an unwavering determination. Appetite Energy Appetite Energy (食欲のエネルギー, Shokuyoku no Enerugī) is something that is produced in all Gourmet Cells, though only top predators can make use of it in it's rawest form. Many people with Gourmet Cells can create constructs out of their Appetite Energy though, often times without fully understanding what they are doing. These constructs will take on properties of whatever form they take, such as an iron fork or wooden chopsticks. Harpocrates' constructs take on properties of tempered steel, and give off a silvery white colour. *'Sound Cleaver': A technique that Harpocrates gained after learning Food Honour, the name comes from a meat cleaver for cutting sounds. To use the technique, Harpocrates forms a knife hand with his right hand while fully extending his arm. A large, two handed battle axe then forms by his arm. To use it, Harpocrates swings his fully extended arm. This battle axe is incredibly sharp, being able to cleave most things in two, but the special property of it is that it can cut right through any noise. Just like Harpocrates' cells, his Appetite Energy will also "eat" any sound that it comes in contact with. If looked at on a microscopic level, it can actually be seen that the energy is shaped similarly to owl feathers, which nearly completely muffle sound. If he wants to wield it with more power, he has become capable of manifesting it in his hands to be carried like an actual battle axe. Sound Cleaver is also the weapon his Appetite Devil used in previous incarnations. Though the one Harpocrates uses is considerably weaker than what his Appetite Devil used to wield. Appetite Devil Appetite Devils are manifestations of the appetites born from Gourmet Cells. Also known as Food Spirits, many thousands of them reside within the Soul World. Occasionally, an Appetite Devil will find new life in individuals who possess Gourmet Cells, residing in those cells. Harpocrates was born with an Appetite Devil within the cells of his body. This Appetite Devil appears as an anthropomorphic owl. It has a large head, with large yellow eyes and a beak for a mouth. It's head and torso are covered in fine white feathers, while under its eyes and beak are rounder feathers that have brown tips. There are also two rows of longer feathers that go down its back, and nearly reach the ground. These feathers are spike back and are also brown tipped. Its arms, legs, and chest lack feathers, but are very muscular with red muscles. Its hands and feet are both raptor talons. Harpocrates' Appetite Devil is much more vicious than the Gourmet Knight, and prefers to feast on screams of terror and death throes whereas Harpocrates enjoys peaceful and calming sounds. *'Intimidation' (威嚇, Ikaku) is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by demonstrating their strength. Many animals utilize this by either showing feats of strength or showing ones hostility towards the other, such as with growling or hissing. Through the use of his vibrations, his attacks will often produce loud noises, which can intimidate weaker beasts away from him. The highest level of intimidation is something that only a select few Gourmet Cell bearers can do, which is to release their Appetite Devil, a semi physical manifestation of their cells and appetite. The reason only a few people can do this even among those who have Gourmet Cells is because very few people actually have Appetite Devils. Possessing an Appetite Devil, Harpocrates can use this rare form of intimidation. His intimidation takes the appearance of his Appetite Devil looming over him, and an eerie silence will fall upon the surrounding area. Full Course Hors d'Oeuvre: Soup: Fish Dish: Meat Dish: Main Course: Salad: Dessert: Drink: Relationships Trivia Behind The Scenes * Appearance is that of Yamamoto Taiki from History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. * His name comes from the Greek God of Silence. *Gourmet Cells have been approved of by Leengard Ustan. Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Bishokuya Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Human Category:Human World